The present disclosure is related to presenting games on gaming machines such as reel-type slot machines, video poker machines, etc.
Various presentation techniques for gaming machines have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,573 to Baerlocher et al. describes a computer-implemented electronic game. A gaming terminal is configured to display a screen with a number of areas including a puzzle completion area and a slot machine area. The slot machine area includes a number of simulated slot machine reels. In one example, multiple symbols on multiple reels are displayed. In this example, multiple possible paylines are provided. Payline indicators are displayed to indicate the various paylines. In one example, a payline indicator includes a number indicative of the payline, and a lighted portion adjacent to the symbol positions included in the payline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,895 to Luciano, Jr. et al. describes a gaming device for a hybrid game including a coordination/dexterity portion and/or a traditional game portion. A screen that may be displayed on a display device includes a plurality of screen portions. In one portion, a representation of a golf course is displayed in connection with a simulated golf game. In another portion, a traditional game such as an electronic slot machine game is depicted.
Miguel A. Sepulveda, “What is OpenGL?,” LinuxFocus, Vol. 2 (January 1998) describes an application programming interface, known as “OpenGL,” for developing three dimensional (3D) graphical applications. With OpenGL, a programmer may construct mathematical descriptions of objects, and arrange the objects in a 3D scene. Additionally, the programmer can select a desired vantage point for viewing the scene, provide lighting to the scene, and color to the objects. Additionally, the programmer can use “texture mapping” to render images of realistic looking surfaces on to objects in the 3D scene.